Cypher F
by AzureGoddess
Summary: I wrote this for my boyfriend's Cybersix character, Cypher F


Cypher's Story

CYPHER'S STORY

The lightening crashed outside, lighting up the dreary skies above the laboratory. On six tables, carefully lined up side by side, six young men lay unconscious. Their lifeless bodies didn't hide traces of bruises and scars. It was true; Von Reichter would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. His genius had kicked in fortnight ago, leading to the abduction of the party. His Fixed Ideas had spotted them hiking in the Amazon... it was too perfect. This way, they would not have to take the disadvantage and risk of wrestling a tiger or another large animal. 

The doctor approached the first body. Over the table, his arm hung, revealing a tattoo on his shoulder. It seemed to say the name "Kali". Von Reichter placed the arm onto the man's chest. The tattoo was probably the name of the young man's wife or girlfriend. His face was turning pail, and his bleach blond hair melted into his skin pigment.

The second man wasn't quite as young as the other five. His face bore an ample amount of stubble from the camp in the Amazon, and blue veins popped up to his skin on his arms and legs. Before experimenting on them, the doctor had all they're clothing and possessions removed. A white band on the man's finger spotted the place where a wedding ring sat.

The table next to that rattled. Von Reichter rushed over to it, and studied the body. He was starting to come around. His brown eyes blinked wildly for a moment then he sat up. His matching hair was tangled and had dried blood crusted into it. Von Reichter stared at him, his features hidden in the light. The young man's breathing was heavy and painful. He remained still, though looking straight at the doctor. He reached up his hand, and tried to touch something... anything that would give him and idea of where he was.

The doctor's voice was hard yet still calm. "This ones blind. Dispose of him." The young man failed to recognize the voice, and started to panic. The lab was suddenly quiet again as the rejected test subject was hit over the head and knocked out. This time, blood ran from his mouth and nose.

The doctor sighed, and wrote on his clipboard. "Eliminated Cyborg C." He turned his attention to the fourth body. The man's face lay on its side, beside him, were a pair of glasses. Strands of his rusty hair fell loosely over his eyes and forehead. Von Reichter glanced over his body. A very weak figure this boy had... skin and bones.

The fifth male was even more displeasing. He had long, wild blond hair, which had been obviously died... and not very well. Nose ring, lip ring, and belly-button ring holes spread where the doctor had removed them. This man looked rebel. Von Reichter hoped that he would loose this uncanny characteristic once he was completed.

And finally, the last body. This young man seemed to be the strongest looking of the group. He had a good build, with just the right amount of pleasing muscle. His black hair hung freely yet wasn't too long. While preparing him, Von Reichter didn't notice any sign of involvement or family.

As the hours passed, the stench of blood filled the closed room. The five remaining men stayed unconscious as Von Reichter worked. Which was a plus for them, since when creating Cyborgs, the doctor did not consider anaesthetic. 

One by one, they started to come around. Von Reichter smiled cruelly while he watched them. With the white, now blood stained sheets covering their waist down, they all looked about, giving each other confused looks.

It must be the worst thing in the world...not knowing who you are. The effect of the procedure has upon the subject, is that he bas been 'rebooted', if you will.

Not just their family, friends, hopes, dreams, but their natural human emotions. Every feeling erased, then specially put imputed back into the mind. Von Reichter's ideal Cyborg included no fear. No Love. No Friendship. Just complete lust for destruction, loyalty and to feel pain as a slight delight to kill.

The doctor approached the man, hands behind his back. Two Fixed Ideas walked from behind him, and placed five sets or uniforms on top of the table. The men stopped, and sat perfectly still. Their placid, soporific eyes grabbed themselves onto the doctor's black image, waiting for orders.

Once the five Cyborgs had changed into their signified outfits, they returned to Von Reichter. He looked his now finished Cyborgs over. He was pleased... very pleased. 

The costumes were tiring and difficult to create, but it had been worth it. The shirts were not of normal material, but or armor that was impenetrable to bullets and fire. The huge pointed shoulders stretched up, then out. All five where of the color black. 

On their arms, they wore leather gloves that pulled up to their elbows. Each Cyborg had a color to represent himself. Cyborg A wore shining gold, which placed itself with his blond hair. Cyborg B worse gloves of the color gray, while Cyborg D wore red, that fit his rusty hair. His glassed were no longer needed. Their eyes has been gouged, and wires ran special devised through their nerves. All ten eyeballs had been replaced by detection devices, which let them see through walls, and trace each other. Cyborg E wore blue, which made his artificial eyes stand out, and lastly, Cyborg F wore bright green, almost the color of sustinance.

Around their waists, sat large gold belts, with their Cyborg letter engraved in silver on them. This device had the ability to be used as an explosive, and held a number of small guns and laser.

Their pants where tight leather material. The colors differed to whatever the subject was wearing on their gloves.

The high, pointed boots that they wore ran up their knees, then made a sharp point up their legs. It looked similar to the shoulders on the shirts. There were also all black.

Von Reichter stood up from his chair and stared to the fill their minds with new identities. "My name is Doctor Von Reichter. You have no family, except for each other. You are like brothers. You have powers now that you only wish you had while you were dreaming when you were human. You can run at speeds one hundred times faster than you ever could, jump one thousands time higher then you ever tried, and have the strength of one million times better than you have ever had!"

The Cyborgs were storing the data in their heads while they listened. "Your purpose in life now, is to obey me. I am your controller, your superior... your God. You will eat, breathe, and sleep the destruction of Cybersix... I expect you all to make me proud." 

The five Cyborgs stood at attention. "Yes, Sir!"

*****

Meridiana's streets were silent and dark, as the five figures moved silently and unnoticed in the alleys. Their night-vision beeped and made noises as they focused and adjusted to the different surroundings. 

Suddenly, Cyborg D turned quickly, to see the very last of a cape disappear across the street. Without turning around to talk to his brothers, he called as he ran, "This way!"

The five Cyborgs took off towards where the figure had been spotted. They were focused on their duties, and failed to see the huge propane truck that was driving down the road towards them. The driver let out a cry, and slammed his foot down on the break. The truck screeched to a halt, sending the driver flying through the windshield. He had stopped too fast; the seatbelt tore in half, and released his body through the now bloody glass.

The Cyborgs continued on their way. "Always fasten your seatbelt...it could mean the difference between life and death." Said Cyborg F with an evil smile.

They all stood and looked up to the building's roof. There they spotted a woman dressed in black, her cape flying gracefully behind her. Cyborg E adjusted his eyes to spot a close up of the figure beside her. A Black Panther. He smiled eerily. "Alright, boys... its show time."

Cybersix and Data 7 stood on the top of the building, eyeing the figures below. "Come on Data 7, no time to rest... I have a feeling we're going to do some dancing soon."

Data 7 growled and looked over the edge at the Cyborgs. He looked up at Cybersix. Understanding him, Cybersix said, "I'm sure that they're working for Von Reichter. They look normal enough..." she suddenly stopped her sentence and pulled up her sleeve. She read the words that inhabited her left arm now and forever. 'Cyber 6'. She held back the tears. "Of course, looks can be deceiving."

Suddenly, all she could see was a bright light flying towards her. She gasped and leaped out of the way, to see the satellite dish that stood on the roof behind her blown to a thousand pieces. She looked at the destruction, wide eyed, and then turned to see the five men. She and Data 7 moves back, and started to run towards them. Cyborg D took a laser from his belt, and squeezed the trigger. The gun fell from to the ground as Cybersix kicked it out of his hand.

Cyborg F and A ran towards Data 7 & and kicked him dreadfully hard in the sides. The panther let out a cry and fell to the ground. Cybersix gasped and turned to see her brother in the arms of Cyborg F, ready to throw him over the edge to his death.

"NO!" Cybersix yelled as she tried to escape from the other three attacking Cyborgs. She got in front of them and ran with all her might to Cyborg F. She suddenly felt the pain as she fell to the roof, Cyborg B and E grasping her legs. She yelled in pain, as they twisted them and squeezed them. She turned with her ribs and through a punch that knocked Cyborg B off of her.

She could still hear Data 7's desperate cries to escape Cyborg F's grip on his neck and legs. Lifting the Data above his head, F turned his head to face Cybersix. "Come an get him Cybersix!" with that, he tossed the injured panther over the rooftop to the streets below.

Cybersix jumped off the roof, and grabbed Data 7 on her way down. She stopped falling, not when she hit the ground, but when she grabbed a hold of a loose brick in the side of the building.

Holding Data 7's body in one arm, and trying to pull herself to safety at the same time, the sweat on her forehead dripped in her eyes, Data 7 was slipping from her... so was the brick. 

The delighted Cyborgs rushed over to the side of the building, and took out their weapons. They began to fire at her. To avoid being hit, she began to swing back and forth. This caused Data 7 to slip from her grip even more.

"No... hold on, brother..." Cybersix's voice was shaky, like tears where on their way. She felt him slither even more out of her arm. "No...Data 7..." suddenly, without warning, the panther fell completely to the hard ground below. His body made a sickening 'crack' sound as he hit and twisted into a mutilated heap. "NOOO!!" Cybersix's blood curtailing scream rose up into the night. She felt herself growing stronger. She looked down at the panther's body. "Brother, I promise I will not forget you... I will come back!" With one swing, she flew herself up to the roof again. The tears had dried up, and she started to run again, towards the creatures that killed Data 7. She dodged one of the punches, and did a back flip onto Cyborg A's shoulders, then to the edge of the roof. She had two ways to go: behind her, was air and the ground twelve stories below... in front of her, five monstrous Cyborgs who looked quite powerful...

She waited for the perfect time. 'Steady, steady...' she thought to herself. Quickly, four of them ran towards her. She leaped out of the way, and with one mighty kick, sent them falling headfirst towards the abyss below. 

Cybersix then jumped herself down the side of the building, having help from the high street lamps, collected Data 7's lifeless body, and disappeared into the shadows.

As the Cyborgs fell towards the ground, time stood still for the remaining Cyborg. They had all charged at the Cyber except for Cyborg F. He leaned over the edge, and watched in horror as his brothers fell to their death... 'JUMP!' he fell to the rooftop, and covered his head.

The propane truck that had some to a halt in the middle of the street exploded. As the Cyborgs hit, their wires and electronics collided with the gas... causing a huge flame to rush out of control down the street of Meridiana.

*****

As the white light began to come into focus, Cyborg F lay perfectly still. All he could recall, was the smell of gas... then he passed out on the rooftop.

"You were lucky, just a few burns on your legs and face..." the doctor was semi-lying. The burn on his face had scorched the side of his head... there was no skin at all covering what was under the surface of the right side of his face. "Hopefully, you will carry on my orders...your brothers on the other hand, I could do nothing for them."

Cyborg F felt that sensation for destruction that he got when he felt pain. Except, it was a different pain then what Von Reichter was doing to him on the outside. 

Cyborg F let himself sit up, then take an easy step towards the mirror on the other side of the lab. Von Reichter's face was buried in the shadows, but you could still make out his evil expression.

Cyborg F examined himself. The right side of his face was covered over by a gold metal plate. A bright green circle, served as the eye where there should have had on top of the plate. And his left eye, covered by an aiming devise. 

The pointed shoulder blades were replaced by deadly sharp shoulder pads that were silver, outlined in gold. His belt still remained, except added to it was two metal leg pads that hung down to his knees.

The right glove still remained, as did the pants; his right arm was no longer there. In its place, was a huge automatic gun. 

His chest armor was replaced by pure silver armor of greater quality. And lastly, his legs and feet were replaced by two mechanical designs. They started at his knees, in silver, outlined in gold; his feet were unnatural, with large, sharp claw-like toes.

Von Reichter walked over to the window and looked out into the darkness. He saw the creation look at himself in the mirror for a few moments longer, looks of power crossing the new creation's face. The doctor smiled triumphantly and cruelly. "you can get revenge for your brother's deaths; kill the Cyber... Cypher F." 

The End


End file.
